Café Doble
by Ale-chan
Summary: Cierto día, Milo decide visitar una peculiar tienda que ofrece un café muy especial. Casi tan especial como el hombre que lo preparó.


**Café Doble**

Milo corría con desesperación por la calle principal de la ciudad. Estaba a nada de llegar tarde a la preparatoria y ganarse así el cuarto retardo del semestre, lo cual equivalía a ser enviado a casa sin la posibilidad de entregar sus tareas del día. Irónicamente, se le había hecho tarde por hacer la tarea. Sus maestros dejaban demasiado trabajo y, estaba seguro, se habría desvelado incluso aunque no hubiese jugado videojuegos por dos horas antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Después de un par de sustos en los cruces de calle, Milo aceptó que seguía demasiado dormido como para seguir corriendo de esa forma. Leyó la hora en su reloj y calculó que si tomaba el atajo por el estacionamiento del supermercado tendría tiempo suficiente para comprar un café. El único problema sería encontrar una cafetería que no tuviese una enorme fila de personas. Era la hora pico y todas las cafeterías populares tendrían tiempos de espera de al menos quince minutos. Milo siguió avanzando, permitiéndose solo unos segundos de pausa cada que pasaba frente a alguna cafetería. Siempre pensó que había demasiadas cafeterías en la zona, pero ahora le parecía que no eran suficientes.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró un angosto local de ladrillo rojo que parecía atrapado entre dos enormes edificios mucho más modernos. Lo identificó por su discreto letrero que decía 'Cafetería. Est. 1961' y el tenue aroma a café y chocolate que salía por la puerta. Afortunadamente, el único cliente que había en la tienda acababa de salir y Milo se aventuró a entrar al local.

El lugar era aún más anticuado por dentro. Las mesitas y sillas eran de hierro forjado y las paredes estaban repletas de libros viejos y usados. La barra también le pareció extraña, ya que carecía de cafetera y únicamente mostraba varios recipientes de vidrio repletos de granos de café y tés de varios colores.

El encargado era un joven de su edad. Su rostro era hermoso y su cabello era largo y lacio. Milo hizo la anotación mental de regresar a la cafetería más tarde, cuando no pareciese un loco desquiciado a punto de tener un infarto.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo servir? —preguntó el joven. La etiqueta en su uniforme leía 'Camus'.

—¡Dame el café más fuerte que tengas! ¡Doble!

Camus le observó en silencio por lo que a Milo le pareció una eternidad, pero acabó por asentir con lentitud antes de desaparecer por una puertecita detrás de la barra. La preparación de la bebida no tomó ni un minuto y pronto Milo recibió su café en un vaso de papel con tapa negra.

Milo le agradeció a Camus por su rapidez, pagó por el café (que fue bastante caro, por cierto) y no esperó por el cambio. En menos de tres minutos Milo ya estaba de regreso en la avenida principal.

Esa mañana Milo no solo llegó a tiempo, sino que estuvo más despierto que nunca. El café había cumplido su cometido y más. Tuvo un día extremadamente productivo. Quizá demasiado productivo…

Milo permaneció despierto toda la noche. Ni un relajante baño ni un vaso de leche tibia le ayudaron a pegar el ojo y, en su desesperación, juró que nunca más volvería a tomar café por el resto de su vida.

Extrañamente, a pesar de su noche de insomnio, al día siguiente salió de casa con más energía que nunca y sobrellevó las clases con la misma eficiencia que el día anterior. Aquello no habría sido tan malo si, al caer la noche, Milo hubiese podido dormir.

Tras una segunda noche del peor insomnio que hubiese experimentado jamás, Milo decidió regresar a la cafetería esa misma mañana. Era sábado, pero confiaba en que abrirían y que podría encontrar una respuesta a su insomnio.

Llegó a la tienda a las siete de la mañana solo para leer en un pequeño letrero en la puerta que los sábados abrían hasta las ocho, por lo que tuvo que esperar por cincuenta minutos a que Camus llegara. Cuando lo hizo, el joven le miró con extrañeza, mas no le dirigió la palabra mientras abría la puerta del local y cambiaba el letrero de 'cerrado' por 'abierto'.

No habló hasta que estuvo detrás de la barra.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

Milo sintió que su párpado izquierdo brincó al escuchar el indolente tono de Camus. Irritadísimo tras cuarenta y ocho horas de vigilia, puso ambas manos sobre la barra y se inclinó amenazadoramente hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos me diste de beber?

Camus no se impresionó por su agresiva actitud.

—Lo más fuerte que tengo —dijo y Milo estuvo seguro de ver una muy pequeña sonrisa detrás de su adusto rostro—. Doble.

—¡No lo digas como si fuese algo normal! ¡No he pegado el ojo en dos noches!

—Por supuesto que no —Camus rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. La fórmula está diseñada para que no duermas por tres noches. Lo pediste doble, así que no dormirás en seis.

—No es gracioso… —murmuró—. ¿Qué droga utilizaste?

Sumamente insultado por la acusación, Camus alzó el rostro y le miró con altivez.

—¿Qué clase de local crees que es? Todo el trabajo lo hace el encantamiento. No debiste pedir la poción si sabías que no podrías con ella.

Milo escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras de Camus, pero por más que las repasó en su mente, ninguna de ellas le hizo sentido.

—¿Qué dices?

Camus bufó y comenzó a seleccionar algunos frascos con té.

—Si tanto te molesta el efecto por el cual pagaste —remarcó las tres últimas palabras con especial desdén—, te prepararé una poción para contrarrestar el efecto de la primera.

Desapareció por la puerta detrás de la barra y, segundos después, salió con una taza que contenía un líquido de color verde.

—Generalmente preparo estos encantamientos por la tarde, así que tendrás que pagar extra por mis molestias —colocó la taza sobre la barra y comenzó a gesticular con la mano mientras susurraba palabras que Milo no podía entender.

La situación era lo suficientemente extraña como para que Milo quisiera salir corriendo de la cafetería, pero súbitamente se hizo aún peor cuando las puntas de los dedos de Camus brillaron con un intenso verde que se extendió hacia la bebida.

—Ya está —movió la taza sobre la barra para acercarla a Milo—. Con esto dormirás como bebé una vez que caiga la noche. Toma en cuenta que es muy probable que mañana despiertes un poco más tarde que lo usual.

La cafetería se cubrió en un abismal silencio hasta que Milo encontró las palabras adecuadas para interrumpirlo.

—¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!

Camus exhaló cansinamente y señaló el té con su mano abierta.

—Una poción para dormir, por supuesto. Ahora tómala, págame y, por favor, no regreses pronto.

—¡Deja de hablar como si fueses un mago! ¿Cómo hiciste ese truco con las luces? ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

A Camus le tomó casi un minuto hallar sentido en las palabras de Milo y, cuando lo hizo, salió despedido de la barra y cruzó la puerta principal desde donde observó la fachada de la cafetería con tanta consternación como si el edificio se hubiese transformado en un dragón.

—¿Camus? —Milo no tardó en seguirle—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Di algo! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

Camus no pareció escucharle. Hizo una nueva serie de movimientos con su mano y susurró más palabras en el idioma desconocido. Finalmente, Milo casi cayó de bruces al ver que el edificio comenzó a despedir una intensa luz roja.

—No entiendo —dijo Camus para sí—. Los sellos están bien colocados. ¿Alguno de tus padres tiene magia?

—¿Sellos? ¿Magia? ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!

Camus suspiró y se inclinó solemnemente ante Milo.

—Lo lamento. Esto es algo extremadamente inusual.

El joven guio a Milo de regreso a la cafetería, le pidió que se sentara y le ofreció una taza de té caliente que, le prometió, solo tenía unas flores de manzanilla.

—La magia existe —dijo una vez que Milo se tranquilizó un poco—. Se encuentra en todos lados y millones de humanos tenemos capacidad de utilizarla. Sin embargo, vivimos una vida separada a la de aquellos que no tienen magia.

Milo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y balbuceó algo que tenía que ver con Harry Potter.

—Esta es una cafetería mágica —continuó Camus—. Vendemos comida normal, pero también algunas pociones simples. Lo que tú tomaste el otro día es un café diseñado para magos que necesitan mantenerse despiertos por muchos días. Generalmente lo utilizan para hacer hechizos complicados que toman mucho tiempo en realizarse. El edificio está sellado para que solo los magos podamos verlo. Si tú pudiste encontrarlo es porque también tienes magia y yo te serví porque pensé que eras un mago; uno torpe y necio que pensaba que una doble dosis de poción estimulante era buena idea…

—¿Por qué no dices la verdad? ¿Por qué no dices que me volví intolerante a la cafeína y que ahora estoy teniendo una alucinación por no haber dormido en dos noches?

—Me imagino que esto debe ser una gran sorpresa para ti.

—¡¿Y si estoy muerto?! —exclamó cuando el pensamiento cruzó por su mente—. ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Un camión me atropelló cuando corría a la escuela!

—Te aseguro que no estás muerto.

Entonces tenía que ser una alucinación, pensó Milo. Seguramente estaba en cama teniendo una terrible pesadilla después de dos noches en vela. Seguramente. Por otro lado, ¿cuánto tiempo podía estar una persona sin dormir antes de volverse loco? Tal vez ya se había vuelto loco y en esos momentos se encontraba en un hospital psiquiátrico drogado hasta la médula. Ojalá algún día saliese del hospital. Este podía ser un buen inicio para una novela juvenil.

Una queda risa interrumpió sus lucubraciones. Se trataba de Camus y Milo regresó a su teoría de que se encontraba en un sueño. Una sonrisa tan bonita solamente podría ocurrir en los sueños.

—Lo lamento…

—Milo —dijo con rapidez—. Mi nombre es Milo.

—Milo. Es poco común que la gente despierte su magia durante la adolescencia. Lamento que hayas tenido que descubrir este mundo de un modo tan… peculiar, pero tarde o temprano despertarías tus poderes y el choque hubiese sido el mismo.

A pesar de que Milo seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, Camus le pareció tan sincero que comenzó a considerar que hablaba con la verdad.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer ahora que sé que tengo magia?

—Primero —se puso de pie, tomó la poción que le había preparado y la colocó sobre la mesa en la que estaban sentados—, tómate esto para que puedas volver a dormir. Segundo —tomó asiento y le miró con gravedad—, te aconsejo que hables con tus padres.

—¡Pensarán que estoy loco!

—Háblales de este lugar —aconsejó—. Es un edificio viejo y sin duda lo conocerán si tienen magia.

—Está bien —dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a la poción. El sabor le hizo pensar en el té que le servía su abuela cuando se enfermaba—, pero si me toman por loco y me encierran va a ser por tu culpa.

Camus sonrió nuevamente

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Te iré a visitar.

* * *

Era tarde del lunes y Camus preparaba el local para la hora pico. En menos de media hora la cafetería estaría rebosante de hechiceros listos para una larga noche de conjuros o para descansar después un largo día fingiendo ser gente normal.

Camus comenzó a acomodar los postres en la vitrina del local cuando recibió el primer cliente de la tarde.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

—Me dijeron que el pastel de zanahoria es especialmente bueno.

Camus sonrió y se incorporó para encontrarse con Milo. Lucía bastante más repuesto que el sábado y se obligó a desviar la mirada para evitar que notase el sonroje de sus mejillas.

—Lo es. ¿Conoces su efecto?

—Atrae el dinero.

Camus asintió, tomó el postre y lo sirvió en una mesa cercana en la cual se sentó junto con Milo.

—He de suponer que tu investigación fue un éxito.

—Resulta que mi abuela paterna es hechicera. Como mi padre no heredó la magia pensaron que yo tampoco lo haría.

—Es inusual que la magia se salte una generación.

—Eso dijo mi abuela; se quedará con nosotros en lo que me acostumbro a todo esto. Mi madre está que se muere. Siempre dijo que su suegra era una bruja, pero jamás pensó que sería literal.

Generalmente Camus no habría reído de un chiste tan malo, pero lo hizo.

—Para mí que nací con magia fue sencillo aprender a controlarla —dijo en afán de poner a un lado su vergüenza—. Aunque tu caso sea más complicado, sé que con ayuda lograrás dominar tus poderes.

—¿Y podré contar con tu ayuda también?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y, después de unos segundos, Camus asintió.

—Estoy para servirte.

.

.

.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Ta chaaaan! ¿Qué tal? Me gustan mucho, MUCHO, los Magic Shop AUs y desde hace como un año tengo uno muy especial rondando en mi cabeza. Pensaba escribirlo para este festival, peeeeeeeeeeero... la cosa está muy larga y angsty y merecía más tiempo del que tenía, así que decidí dejar esa idea a un lado e ideé esta pequeña historia. Espero traerles mi otra idea por ahí del próximo año. XD

No tengo mucho más que decir además de que espero que no lo hayan odiado. ¡Aporte para el MiloShipFest 2019 para el prompt magia!


End file.
